


I Swear That Everything Will Be Just Fine

by truleedevastating



Series: Steve and Bucky- Mob AU of sexiness [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobsters, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom! Steve, Butt Plugs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Fighting, Graphic gore/ violence, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Mob Boss Bucky, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stockings, Tiny! Steve, Top! Bucky, garter belts, mobsters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truleedevastating/pseuds/truleedevastating
Summary: It's one thing to fuck with the mobster, but it's another thing to fuck with the mobsters' husband.-Title inspired by song Oui - Jeremih





	I Swear That Everything Will Be Just Fine

Bucky is...in trouble.

He didn't anticipate this outcome. He expected an easy victory, taking down the few men before claiming the area, returning home to his beautiful husband and making love in their bedroom. But here he is instead, behind a decaying wall in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night, calling for back up after his group was taken down in only seconds when they were in the first wave of the raid.

Their 'stand-man', Brock, said that the area wasn't covered and only had less than 25 people inside so Bucky figured him and a couple more men could take the place down. But then they reached inside and were met with a crowd of Hydra men, all armed to the teeth and glaring at Bucky like he was a piece of gum on their shoes.

Bucky's surprised he wasn't shot down there and then, but when it comes to battling your former mob you'd expect a bit of advantage perhaps.

He's a mess, breathing raggedly as he tries to get back online with Brock through his earpiece and rushes around the warehouse in search of a way up another level. He finds a staircase and goes running up to escape the quick shots of bullets being fired his way.

"Brock! Brock! Answer me, now!" He shouts. No answer.

"Brock send group 3 down here! Do you hear me? I repeat, send group 3 my men are all down I need back up!" He reaches the next level, searching the place as he loads his pistol again. He cocks it, then begins to rush to whichever broken window he can find to climb out of. There's nothing.

"James." Brock finally comes through and Bucky sighs an air of relief.

"Brock! Hey, c'mon send group 3. I need back up here. The raid was a bust, there's too much of Hydra." Bucky huffs as he slumps against a wall far enough away from the staircase, preparing himself to shoot off anyone coming his way until help arrives. All he hears is a low chuckle through his ear and he frowns.

"Brock?"

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"What-"

"I like you, James. I really do. But it's too bad you're not exactly my type. I wish things could've gone further but it seems things must end here."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"You know despite all that you've done to build your mob, it still lacks. So many times I've wondered what would've happened if you had of just stayed in Hydra instead of abandoning us. You were doing _so_ well." Brock's voice drops low, making Bucky growl.

"But as I said, it seems things must end. Leaving Hydra, building your own status then taking down Hydra bit by bit- smart move." There's a sudden whimper from where Brock is on the other line and Bucky's eyes widen at the sound as he straightens himself up. The darkness Bucky stands in silently feels almost as if it's about to swallow him whole, warp him into a whole other dimension of terror. Bucky shifts uncomfortably.

"Just not smart enough. Ah, but, your poor, sweet husband must be missing you. Here I'll put you on to talk."

There's a few rustling sounds before the same whimpering from before is more clear and audible. Bucky grunts.

"B-Bucky?"

Steve's voice comes through. Broken and soft, as if he's been crying. He sounds exhausted and hurt. Bucky suddenly feels a fire burn in him, but his stomach also churns at the horrific thoughts of Steve hurt. Being tortured and manhandled like a ragdoll. A new ball of rage starts up in Bucky and he has to hold himself back before he shouts. _Why the fuck does Brock have Steve? And why the fuck is Brock spouting this bullshit?_

"Baby? Stevie?"

"Bucky..." Steve sobs, his voice softening even more.

"Hey sweetheart. Don't you worry baby I promise you'll be fine, I promise. Daddy's got you sweetheart don't be scared." Bucky fails to even reassure himself as he takes a large gulp and the earpiece is taken away from Steve, back to Brock.

"He sounds so sweet, doesn't he?"

"Brock," Bucky starts, already moving back to the staircase and shooting at every man and woman he see's, in the head. He marches through the warehouse and even elbows a man in the face when he came too close. "I want you to listen. And you listen closely. If you don't let Steve go, you _will not_ see tomorrow. You free him right now and you come to me instead. He has nothing to do with any of this bullshit that's going on."

Brock laughs loudly, "That's not how it works though. How about instead you hand over your silly little gang and you come back to Hydra, hm? Or your little baby here gets his every bone broken, and then his pretty head gets ripped off."

"Brock you-"

"You betrayed Hydra, so it's only natural that I betray you James."

Bucky clears out the first half of the floor after rushing throughout the place, firing his pistol whenever someone lifts their gun up to him. He avoids every shot, tackling down whoever dares to cross his pathway out of this warehouse. His anger is unstoppable at this point as his blood boils at the very thought of Brock traumatizing his baby boy, hurting him in every single way possible.

"Give yourself up James. You've got thirty minutes, or your baby boy here is killed and thrown into the river. Tick-tock."

"Leave me alone!" Steve shouts, when his cries which were once of anger, turn to pain and terror as he retches.

"Shut up you fucking rat!" Brock yells and Bucky roars, throwing his fists with as much fury as possible.

"You've got Hydra coming at you full throttle. Good luck. You'll need it."

With that the line is cut and Bucky continues fighting, "Fuck sake! Nat! Tony! _Fuck_!" He fails to get anyone else on the line after being disconnected but doesn't stop.

He grabs at one of the bodies on the ground and throws them at two mobsters running up to him. They al fall down and he punches their lights out, standing back up to run over to the next staircase down to the last level, leading to the exit of the warehouse. His legs move faster than his brain can pick up and after firing his last round of bullets from his pistol he only has his fists to depend on.

_For Steve._

Another wave come crashing through the door. He doesn't know how long the fights goes on for but sooner or later his body grows exhausted, tired, and he grows weak with every punch that mashes into his side. He manages to knock down more and more people but only fails to hold a woman's kick to the jaw just as he reaches the exit doors. His head goes blank and he falls onto his back, eyes blurring with white as the doors he so hoped to get through open, exposing a figure in the shadows. Bucky stares until his vision clears again and he grumbles.

Alexander Pierce.

He stands tall and mighty upon Bucky, a stern expression on his face as a few more Hydra men surround him from behind. The doors are closed and Alexander crouches down to grab at Bucky's jaw and lift his head so they're glaring into each other.

"How disappointing. And to think you were once one of _my_ best men."

"Thank fuck I ain't anymore, huh?" Bucky spits, going to shove Alexander away but is held back by the same women who kicked him. She holds his wrists and pushes it back to the ground.

"Hm, perhaps. Because you will be starting back from the bottom once you re-join." Alexander shrugs casually, standing back up and dusting his knees.

"If you think for one fucking second that I'm going to join-"

There's suddenly screams, along with rounds of gunshots from outside the doors and everyone turns around to it. Alexander seems unfazed, rolling his eyes and gesturing to all the men with his head, "Go and see what that was." He orders and everyone immediately follows their orders.

The only one to remain in the warehouse with their gun up is the woman. She stands at Bucky's head, with Alexander at his feet and staring down at him.

"Now. Brock must've contacted you already, hm? You had thirty minutes which passed a while ago, you didn't comply so now you're husband is dead and your mob is going to burn down into ashes. If you had of just listened in the first place none of this would be happening."

"Go fuck yourself." Bucky gathers his spit and sends it exactly at Alexander's grainy, wrinkling face, glaring at him as his brain still tries to come together enough for Bucky to at least push himself up. Alexander grumbles, "You're a clever man. So you should know that that _really_ wasn't a smart decision."

He sends a foot straight down into Bucky's stomach, making the man curl up and close his eyes. The pain rattles his core and he holds his stomach trying not to throw up right there. Alexander kicks again, this time harder. He doesn't stop kicking, not until Bucky is coughing up blood and retching. He insides are churning slowly, head lost in the abyss as he begins to slip unconscious.

Alexander checks his watch, "Hm. I wonder if your husband has been dumped in the river yet. Of course, after having his every limb torn then his head pulled off like a pen cap."

The pain is too overwhelming as Bucky shakes his head in denial, _No. Stevie isn't dead. He isn't._

"Ngh...no...Steve...he ain't- ugh, he ain't dead..." Bucky groans, still clutching at his flipping stomach.

"But he is. And I had made sure that Brock did a satisfying job of doing so."

"No...Stevie ain't...dead, he isn't!"

Alexander snorts, folding his arms and looking back up to the woman, "Tie him up. We're taking him back to the base."

The doors are suddenly pushed open just as Alexander goes to turn around and the woman lifts her gun up, but she's shot in an instant, collapsing backwards. Alexander doesn't move an inch once turned around.

"Get away from him. Now."

Bucky looks up as a shiver is sent down his spine. He knows only one person with such a dangerous voice that manages to change into something so sweet in mere seconds.

_Steve!_

His beautiful, stunning husband- now a bloody mess dressed in black combat shoes, pants and a shirt. A weapon holster is strapped around his thin thigh, holding a pistol, while he holds another in one hand and a weird shaped bag in his other. His face is pale, and he has blood dripping from his lip and nose but the glare on his face is terrifying. It scares Bucky to the core to see his husband who is usually so happy and kind, looking so pissed off and irritated. But it sends a jolt of arousal through Bucky at the same time to see his husband oozing so much dominance. He's holding his gun up at Alexander, and Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Pietro, Thor and Wade are all behind him with their weapons at the ready.

They all look beaten and bloody with their hair ruffled and clothes wrinkled with splatters of blood covering them. Steve is the most decorated though, and he looks like he doesn't intend on wasting a second caring about that, or the exhaustion trying to pierce him. He's fucking pissed. He was almost going to be killed until he went full rampage, attacked Brock with a broken off leg of the chair he was strapped to until he decapitated the man. And his husband was almost going to be sent off, along with the whole of the Winter Soldiers being brought down by Hydra.

Steve was definitely annoyed.

"Here. Your best man." Steve threw the bag over to Alexander's feet and when it landed on the ground, rolling over, Bucky realised it wasn't actually a bag. It was a head. A fucking head. Brock Rumlow's head was at Alexander Pierce's feet and if that isn't the biggest middle finger to that asshole's face then Bucky doesn't know what is.

Alexander's eyes widen at the sight of Brock's face all mashed, his nose broken and fresh blood dripping from his sliced neck, his gauged out eyes and bullet hole in the centre of his forehead. It's a disgusting view alright, but one that obviously has Alexander shitting himself on the spot.

"Jesus fuck, Stevie..." Bucky mumbles.

Steve doesn't bat an eye over to Bucky, instead keeping focused on Pierce as he threatens to pull the trigger with each breath he hears the man take.

"You kidnap me, beat me to a pulp, blackmail my husband then try to kill me."

"That's true." Alexander grunts.

"And then you try to take down the Winter Soldiers, along with attempting to kidnap my husband and brainwash him like you did all those years ago when you thought he was nothing but a little lab rat."

"That's because he _is_ a lab rat."

Steve pulls the trigger, shooting Alexander in the knee and making him sink to the ground. He strolls over to the man with a glint of rage in his eyes and grabs Pierce by the jaw, lifting his head up.

"I didn't say you could speak." His voice drops as he stares down glaringly. Then he squeezes Alexander's jaw, until his hand is shaking with pressure. He puts the pistol at his forehead, tilting his head so they remain staring into each other's eyes.

"You've pissed me off a lot. And _no one_ , enjoys pissing me off."

 _That's true._ Bucky shivers.

Steve persists despite the pain he can hear coming from Alexander, and squeezes even tighter until a loud crack echoes in Bucky's ears and the man in Steve's grip falls limp.

He drops Pierce, now a shaking body in the midst of terror. Steve grabs at Pierce's collar and lifts him up so his mouth is at his ear, "If you ever plan on killing me, kidnapping my husband and taking down the Winter Soldiers- try do a better job at it." Then he drops him again, looking up to Bucky and immediately dropping down to grab at his husband.

"Buck?"

"Baby..." Bucky holds Steve's wrists in his hands, smiling as his head finally starts to clear. He lifts himself up by the elbows, watching Natasha throw Pierce over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then walking out of the doors after nodding at the rest of the team.

"Hold on Buck. I got you." Steve smiles. _God_ , what Bucky would do to just have that smile there for him every second.

He gestures over to the rest of the team, all picking Bucky up until he's able to stand on his own two feet with only the slightest amount of his weight slumped over Steve's shoulders. Steve holds his husband around the waist, slowly carrying him out of the warehouse and into one of the nearest black vans. Bucky climbs in first, over to one of the stretches built in the wall, groaning when he lays down on his back. He takes a deep breath and Steve rushes over to his side along with Doctor Banner.

"Hiya Stevie." Bucky smiles, holding a hand up to gently caress Steve's chiselled jawline.

Steve smiles back, "Hey baby."

"You look equally as terrifying as you do sexy."

"Thank goodness." Steve rolls his eyes with a playful smirk coming across his lips, "For a second there I thought I wasn't getting the message across."

Bucky chuckles, lifting his shirt up and pulling it off for Bruce to check his wounds. "Did you miss me baby?"

"Mm...you have no idea." He brings his lips to Bucky, only brushing them over gently until he pulls away and sits back on the seat beside the stretcher again. The doors to the van close once the team are all gathered inside, and Bucky hears Tony's voice from the front of the vehicle.

"No 'hello' to Pete and I?!" Tony exclaims and everyone huffs a small laugh. The van begins to move with Tony's controls.

"Hi Tony, Peter!" Bucky yells. Both smile through the rear-view mirror with headsets and holographic screens surrounding them in their seats.

"Hi Mr Barnes!" Peter waves until his overpowering, idiotic and strangely carefree boyfriend blocks him and is cuddled from behind in his seat. He hisses.

"Wade! Get off I'm controlling the drones and I might crash them!"

"Sorry Petey-pie you're just too cute. Wish I could eat you up, but we have enough time to do that nice and slow when we get home-"

"Leave my intern alone." Tony slaps Wade, scowling, watching as the mercenary winces and goes back around to sit on one of the seats mounted in the walls of the van. Steve smiles and begins unarming himself, pulling out a blood-stained blade from his weapon holster, along with his gun that Bucky, if he remembers correctly, had given as a birthday gift.

" _In case you need to protect yourself._ " Bucky had told Steve. The shining gold pistol has a ' _S & B_' engraved on one side of it, all neat handwriting that Steve has cherished since the first day he received it.

It's rested on the ground at Steve's foot as he unbuckles the holster, hanging it on a hook in the metal wall and cleaning the blade of blood, ensuring there's not even the slightest speck of mess on it. Bucky stares in shock, terrified while also aroused that his tiny little husband who he normally catches painting canvases in his art studio at home, or tsmiling with Natasha and Sam beside him, is just casually wiping blood off a knife. Next, Steve begins pulling his black, bulletprrof vest off. Even while being the smallest size possible, it's still only slighter bigger on Steve's thin frame but he tosses it to a side. His perked nipples poke through his black shirt and Bucky swallows at the sight of them so swollen beneath a thin and tight material.

Bruce dabs a cotton ball of cream on bruises already blooming on Bucky's torso, moving between him and Steve. He hands Bucky two painkillers and a cup of water before going over to the legs, rolling up the pants and bandaging a few more open flesh wounds.

"So. How'd you guys figure all this shit out?"

"It seemed pretty obvious that you were in trouble once Jarvis told me the system was hacked and a virus infected all the communication equipment. I got back online but didn't want Brock to know, otherwise he would've just sped up the process with ol' Steve there." Tony speaks from the van, tapping around on his holograms as he clears screens to get a map of directions guiding him back to the Winter Soldier Mansion.

It's the mansion the mob, The Winter Soldiers, work in, basically an entire complex that houses every member. Tony also has his Tower that holds excess weaponry and equipment if the mansion were to ever be taken down (which everyone doubts considering that it's not the mob boss that's absolutely terrifying, but his little husband beside him). Bucky has been building his mob for years after escaping from Hydra, a rivalry mafia that's always been the one to compete with the WS. Though they only manage to get so far.

Tony remains as the technician, the hacker of all technological equipment involved, while Sam, Natasha and Clint are Bucky's best fighters. Bruce is the best doctor around, with Peter as an intern underneath both him and Tony. 'Science Trio' apparently. Or whatever. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff-  both very skilled in what they do. Almost insane, in a way. Wanda specialises in chemicals, creating a variety of toxins and poisons to equip Bucky with in weapons. Pietro is a rounder, a guy who sets up traps around areas and disappers within seconds. It scares Bucky a bit seeing how fast he actually runs, but seeing as they also have the intentions of pulling Hydra down after years of torture and manipulation, Bucky allows them to flaunt their true abilities.

Then comes Thor, who normally has Loki beside him but that shitty little brother (at least that's what Bucky thinks) is an 'educated being who hasn't resorted to joining gangs due to lack of intelligence and idealism'. Bucky doesn't care- snotty kids get their ass beat. But Thor is also a fighter beside Bucky. Then there's Wade who really shared no interest in mobs until his boyfriend, Peter had joined, casually assessing himself as a mini sidekick of Tony's. Bucky _does_ care about that. Peter is a precious kid, who has a lot of potential which Bucky hopes doesn't evaporate over time all because of a growing interest in killing people, smugling weapons and drugs and re-claiming the Manhatan streets once more.

So that's his mob. Along with a few others. There's other underlings but don't sleep at the mansion, instead preferring to rest at their own places. So it's just his main men and women that live with him.

Ah, and of course, last but not least- there is Steve Rogers. _My beautiful husband_. Bucky's loved him since they were teenagers, watching as their relationship from friends soon escalated, to something more intimate. To boyfriends. From then on they've been inseparable. But holy shit, despite all the years they've been together Steve still manages to surprise Bucky with new things. A husband of two years, a partner of 6 years and a friend since childbirth- you'd expect to know everything about them.

Obviously not.

Because here Bucky is in his own bed, tucked beneath clean white blankets and propped up on pillows so his upper body is just comfortably resting against the dark wood headboard. His chest is bare, all the bruises already beginning to fade with the cream that's been rubbed onto him. There's a thin white bandage layered, wrapped around Bucky's stomach to cover the flesh wounds from all of the kicks Alexander had given with metal-end boots.

Steve is at the doorway, dressd in a [thin, see through, navy blue babydoll](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/piper-babydoll-navy) over a [matching set of black, floral laced stockings held up with a suspender, panties and bra](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/daizy-suspender-black). He's holding himself behind the door to shelter his revealing clothing from whoever is outside in the hallway. He nods his head every now and then and as Bucky gathers his senses together, can finally hear.

"Yes. Yep, of course. Thank you, Nat. I'll make sure to give it to him. Thanks. Bye." Steve finally closes the door, sighing as he turns over to the table just beside him and rests a small pot of Lily flowers down. The pot is glass, the same initials like on the pistol 'S & B' engraved in the centre of it. The soil is clear through the glass revealing the roots of the plant as it rises to show a beautiful display of petals drooping over slightly.

Bucky smiles at the view before him.

Steve didn't like it when Bucky got him such expensive gifts, but over the years of their relationship has grown accustomed to whatever he receives. Bucky insisted on his husband having his own sports car collection (which is currently in Steve's lot of the garage), and even his own art studio in the mansion which is now decorated with splatters of paints, from finished to unfinished canvases hanging on the walls and an entire desk cluttered with bottles of the finest paints and more. Bucky indulges in spoiling Steve, so getting his baby boy the most expensive, most luxurious pieces of lingerie and nightwear was just delightful. He loves Steve dressed all pretty for him, and in a light, airy babydoll, stockings and lingerie is _such a sight_ for Bucky.

"Doll?" He murmurs, his voice all raspy and withered. Steve's head shoots up and he looks over to Bucky with wide eyes. Then that big, fond smile grows on his lips.

"Buck!" He rushes over to the bed, climbing on it and over Bucky until he's stradling the mans lap. He holds Bucky's head in his two thin hands, smiling to the point of hurting his face muscles when Bucky brings his hands up to Steve's. The thin material of Steve's babydoll brushes against Bucky's bare skin and he only manages to hold back a groan, instead choosing to stare into each others eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning Daddy." Steve chimes playfully as he nips at Bucky's bottom lip, feeling his insides turn to mush when his husband growls so low it vibrates through that big hard chest of his.

"Baby you _know_ it's way too early for that." Bucky chuckles, quickly ravishing Steve's mouth until they draw away from each other to catch their breath. Then they re connect, separate, catch their breath and kiss again. It's all tenderness in the silence of their large bedroom, curtains lower so there's only darkness to bask in. They pull away once more and Steve presses his forehead against Bucky's, suddenly very overwhelmed with emotions as tears trickle down his cheeks.

Bucky panics and squeezes Steve's hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over beneath his eyes to clear the tears away. But they rush down, only making Steve sob harder as he leans forward into Bucky's caress with their noses touching as well.

"Oh Stevie..."

"You idiot..." Steve whispers with his eyes squeezed shut, his face al scrunched up in pain and agony. "You were almost taken from me."

"No, no baby...no..." Bucky shakes his head, holding Steve's and kissing his forehead. "I would never leave you alone like that baby. You know I wouldn't."

"Yet you almost were taken. Bucky, fuck sake...I-I can't stress this enough...I worry about you every single day. I worry about you when you spar in the training grounds, or when you go out on missions whether they're solo or group, I worry about you even when you go to Friday night poker games at Natasha's. Every time you leave me it scares me so much." Steve's voice breaks, and Bucky melts right there.

His Stevie stresses so much over the tiniest things. Bucky is capable of defending himself, and Steve knows, but he just can't push the fear of Bucky being killed one day away. He's a daredevil in and out, always risking his life and as much as Steve appreciates it, sometimes he wishes Bucky could be a bit more mindful that he has a husband. A husband who cries over even the thought of Bucky found dead in an alleyway after a shootout.

Bucky smiles, "I'm sorry baby. I don't mean to stress you out like that. You know I don't. But I promise I'm never going to leave you, I'll fight the entire fucking world if it means being with you baby."

He brings a hand up, running his fingers along the defined lines of Steve's face to then brush a thumb over Steve's lips. "Okay, baby? Never. I will never leave you. Okay?" He whispers.

Then Steve nods, a smallwhimper coming from him before they finally begin kissing again, starting frim tiny pecks until they begin ravishing each other's mouths. Steve cards his fingers into Bucky's locks of hair, drilling his tongue deeper inside his husbands mouth when they pull away to catch their breath. They stare hungrily, desperately, and Steve starts to pull the blanket off of Bucky's lap.

"Doll-"

"Shh." Steve gives Bucky a small peck on his small stubble, smiling. "Let me do this. I want you so badly Daddy."

Bucky groans, tilting his head back to hit the headboard, "Mm, I know you do sweetheart. You wanna make Daddy feel good huh?" He watches as Steve nods his head, slowly stripping the blanket off his naked body, revealing his hardening cock. Steve hums to himself, licking his lips and shifting closely to his husbands cock, close enough just to tease.

"C'mon baby, taste Daddy. _Fuck_ , he wants you baby. Daddy wants to feel your hot mouth around his cock."

"You want my mouth? My lips wrapped around your big cock, sucking the head then taking you all the way down to your balls, nice and slow? I bet you want that _so badly_ Daddy." Steve smirks, giving the head of Bucky's cock little kitten licks. He pokes his petite ass up in the air and Bucky can see the cleft of it leading from his back from further away. All that white, creamy skin.

" _Oh fuck_ \-- sweetheart you have no idea." Bucky swallows as he starts carding fingers through Steve's hair, tugging lightly at handfuls of the silky locks.

Steve finally decides to send his mouth down the entire way, taking Bucky's cock straight down his throat to the very base. Bucky gasps, pulling tighter at Steve's hair and groaning loudly. His chest rises, drops, then rises again. Steve keeps his head down successfully forcing himself to breathe throughout his nose, closing his eyes and humming around the thick cock in him. He keeps on huming, running his tongue along the bulging veins then lapping up the pre-cum leaking from the tip of the cock. There's a sudden shout and Bucky's arching his back, his whole body throbbing with sweet relief as he releases inside Steve's mouth all of a sudden.

Steve grins, pulling off after drinking down his husbands every juice and licking his lips, "Bit early, don't you think?"

"Now you know what you do to me. I'm totally under your control baby." Bucky sighs in defeat, cupping Steve's cheek and caressing his smooth skin with one hand.

"I know you are. Always have been."

"Always."

They kiss tenderly as Steve starts straddling his husbands lap again, grinding their crotches together. They groan in each others mouth, basking in their warmth, enveloping in their love, and Bucky kneads his fingers into Steve's plump ass. He squeezes them tightly, tugging at them and making Steve gasp. There's a content silence, only the sound of their sloppy kisses in the room until suddenly there's a loud _rip!_ from between them. Steve jolts, glancing down to see a piece of his panties torn in half, in Bucky's metal hand.

He huffs a small laugh but swats his husband on the shoulder, narrowing his eyes, "I spent my own money on that."

"Baby I can just buy you more. As much as you want. If you ask for all the panties in the world, then I'll buy them."

"Buck-- you're my husband, not my sugar daddy."

"Exactly. So shouldn't a good, nurturing husband tend to his partners needs and wants and buy you nice lace panties baby?"

"Maybe you can. But don't think it's an obligation. You know I like working independently, and making some of my own money." Steve sighs, running his hands down Bucky's chest teasing lightly at his nipples before going further down, over his chiselled torso. His fingers run over the hard abs, all slotted neatly and way too sexily, and Steve unconsciously grinds himself down over Bucky's hard cock.

Bucky hums, "I don't doll. Not in the slightest. But maybe we should get back to business, hm? Tend to _my_ needs and wants right now?"

Steve smirks seductively, "Gladly."

He stands up still on the bed, legs separated with feet planted on both of Bucky's sides. He gives a good view of his crotch right in front of Bucky's face, the panties just hanging on the edge of his leaking cock and bound to fall off any second. He slowly pulls the material off, revealing his cock urging to burst but is tightened with a red cock ring at the base. Bucky groans and lifts his hands up but Steve swats them away, turning around on the bed and bending down enough to expose his ass _right in Bucky's face._

Bucky groans at the sight before him, " _Oh fuck_ sweetheart you-- _fuck_ , you know to rile Daddy up."

Steve hums in agreement, shaking his hipes side to side a bit. A large golden plug fills his ass, all lubed up. The plug was a gift from Bucky, with a 1 carat blue diamond centred in the middle of the base of it, and Steve had tried to refuse it at first but couldn't. It was a mined blue diamond, meaning it was all the more expensive and rare. But Bucky lives a lavish life with more than enough money. If it means satisfying his baby boy, he will spend every dollar on Steve.

Steve smiles, "Do you want me to ride you Daddy? I can if you want. But you can have the honours of taking my plug out." He winks from over his shoulder.

Bucky lifts his metal arm, flexing his fingers a bit before grabing onto the base of the plug and tugging at it. A gasp escapes Steve's mouth and his back arches from the arousing sensation. He closes his eyes leans back in the slightest, humming again for Bucky to pull the whole plug out. Bucky does, of course, but so slowly it's like torture all over again for Steve. The plug is big at first as it escapes Steve's tight hole, and when it finally comes out his pink rim flutters a bit before Bucky continues pulling.

Once the whole plug is out Bucky gets the perfect view of his husbands petite hole gaping, clenching and just _asking_ for his long awaited cock.

"Oh baby-"

"Yes, yes...I want to ride you so badly Daddy." Steve whines, going onto his knees with his back still turned to Bucky, and he immediately lowers himself down onto his husbands raging, hard shaft. It slides without any trouble from all the lube from the plug and Bucky curses loudly, throwing his head back so hard it rattles the wooden headboard and he immediately grips onto Steve's waist. They stay in position for a while, Steve still leaning forward, knees over Bucky's legs, back arched as he leans on his hands digging into the bed, but his ass swallowing the whole of his husbands cock, and Bucky is rewarded with such a view.

Then when Steve finally catches his breath he starts moving, purposely bouncing his ass up and down on Bucky's cock, slamming himself down onto the base. The sounds of bare skin slapping fills the room along with sweet, small moans, and Steve starts bouncing harder and faster. Bucky thrusts up with Steve's rhythm, gripping onto his tiny waist and pulling him down as deep as possible.

Steve can feel Bucky almost reaching his limit, prepared to burst and come inside so he pulls off, hearing Bucky groan loudly and throw his head back again. He grins and turns around straddling Bucky's lap once more, winding his arms around his neck to card skinny fingers through thick brown hair, and impales himself with Bucky's cock.

They moan in unison as Steve's spot is hit _right there_ , and _oh fuck_ , Steve can feel his cock angrily demanding to come.

"Daddy! Daddy- oh, _oh god, yes_ \-- Buck!" Steve breathes lazily, his body shaking as he bounces up and down. Bucky grunts nuzzling his whole face into Steve's chest and his bralette, licking and bitong lightly at his pretty pink nipples. They harden, darken a shade the more pain they receive from Bucky's teeth and Steve moans louder, loud enough to probably alert everyone else in the mansion.

"C'mon, come for me baby boy. My sweetheart. Fuck, I love you so much Stevie. All mine, always mine."

"Yes, yes, yours. All yours. I'm yours Daddy. Never gonna love anyone else but you Bucky." Steve pants as they ramble on, murmuring sweet words to each other until Steve comes first, releasing his load al over both of their chests and clenches down on Bucky's cock. That's when he comes, the tight feel of his husbands ass holding him in place. He bursts his seed inside, groaning and tightening his grasp on Steve's waist before slumping back and almost melting into the headboard.

Steve falls against Bucky, feeling the liquid inside him begin to trickle out. He chuckles and stands up, walking over into the bathroom without even giving Bucky a single word. When he returns he comes back completely naked, stripped of the lingerie and instead holding a wet cloth. Steve climbs back on top of Bucky gently, assuring that he hasn't forgotten about any injuries, and starts wiping the cloth down his husbands torso, cleaning al the sticky come away. Then he cleans Bucky's limp member, gentle with it as well as it still tingles from sensitivity, and once he's finished- disappears again.

Bucky can feel himself dozing off, but refuses to until Steve is under his arm. It happens eventually, after every time they have sex Steve walks off without talking and comes back to clean themselves off. Bucky tried to stop him at first but Steve insisited, because he enjoys the feeling of cleaning the both of them up and looking after his husband. So when Steve finally surfaces back onto the bed, pulling Bucky down from leaning against the headboard until he properly laying down on a pillow, he tucks his frail body under one arm, the metal one. He's on his side, nuzzling his nose into Bucky's side and draping the large metal arm over him, idly running his fingers along all the thin lines among the plates.

Steve yawns once, twice, then finally starts to fall asleep in his loves embrace.

"I love ya Stevie."

"Love ya too Buck. Now go to sleep. You're probably exhausted."

"Cause my baby just finished riding me like a pro?" Bucky snickers and Steve pinches his side.

"I saved your life, jerk."

"Yes you did doll. Thank you. Never knew ho fucking sexy you looked being such a badass though." Steve swats Bucky again, scowling lightly.

" _Language_." He mutters the continues, "But you should know I _always_ look sexy no matter what."

Bucky nods, "Now that is definitely true. Makes me want to bend you over every surface and fuck the living day lights out of you." He lowers his hand, running it down Steve's back to squeeze at his ass. Steve giggles, "Oh yeah? And that's it huh? Big guy like you and that's all you got?"

"What, you want me to do more?" Bucky grins.

"You have no idea."

"Then how about you lead the next time?"

"So I can top?!" Steve exclaims, looking up at Bucky with a small sparkle in his eyes and Bucky shudders at the very _thought_ of a dick up his ass. He clears his throat nervously, "Uh. Maybe not that."

"Ugh. Fine. But I'll still lead." Steve smirks, pushing himself up a bit to kiss Bucky, then he pulls away licking his lips. A playful glint settles in his eyes and he arches an eyebrow.

"You don't gotta hold back with me either. Because trust me when I tell you I can handle it."

Bucky smiles, "Alright baby. I won't."

"Good. Now go. To. Sleep." Steve gives small kisses between each parting word before lowering himself back down in Bucky's arm and getting comfortable.

"G'night Buck. Daddy. Soldier. _Jerk_." Steve mutters on with a fond smile on his lips, saying all the nicknames he has and Bucky can't help the small chuckle escape from his lips before he sighs.

"Night punk."

 


End file.
